Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Original Song. Esta canción es original, es decir, ha sido creada exclusivamente para la serie de TV Glee. Será cantada por New Directions en las Regionales, con solos de Finn y Rachel. Letra [ Rachel ]: You may think that I'm a zero But hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care) But hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take That's right Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away That's right [ New Directions: ] Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me [ Finn: ] Push me up against the locker And hey all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss I'm not thinking about you haters Cause hey I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car [ Rachel: ] All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take That's right Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away That's right [ New Directions: ] Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me [ Rachel: ] A loser like me [ New Directions: ] Hey you over there Keep the L up up in the air Hey you over there Keep the L up cause I don't care You can throw your sticks And you can throw your stones Like a rocket just watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me [ Rachel: ] A loser like me [ New Directions: ] A loser like me [ Rachel: ] A loser like me [ New Directions: ] A loser like me Escuchar thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Original Song Categoría:Canciones originales